Turban Orr
Turban Orr was a powerful member of the Council in Darujhistan and Lady Simtal's lover.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xiv He was the uncle of Hanut Orr and Lady Sedara Orr and was the husband of a young woman, Lady Orr.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, Tor MMPB p.215 He was described as an ambitiousGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.200 man short of patience who was always fretting and pacing. Orr was usually well-dressed in jeweled cloaks, polished boots and gloves. Said to be the best duelist in Darujhistan, he carried a silver pommeled duelling sword.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.195/196Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 19, US HC p.392 Orr had thin lips,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.204 and his forearm was heavily scarred.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.226 He had at least one large carriage which was adorned with the crest of his house on the side panel. When Crokus Younghand saw the carriage, it was driven heedless of other road users with the horses seeming to share their owner's contempt for those he supposedly served.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.235 Orr's estate had four large private guards posted to either side of the outer gate which faced onto the street. The wall to both sides was fifteen foot high and topped with rusty iron cuttings which were set in sun-baked clay. At ten foot intervals, pumice torches lined the wall. Crokus estimated the wall to be about four foot in breadth at the base with the rough cut stones being a standard square foot each. Going round the corner to the left of the gate, a single, unguarded, service door, made from tarred oak banded in bronze was set near the corner on that side facing a narrow, shady alley. Following this alley, the next street was Traitor's Track with High Gallows Hill off to the left.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.235/236 In Gardens of the Moon At the beginning of events in Darujhistan, Turban Orr had used Despot's Barbican for the past year as a place where he could meet in secret with other members of the council. Unbeknown to him, many of those meetings had been spied upon by Circle Breaker, an agent of The Eel, who was often on guard during those hours.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.195/196 Orr had a secret meeting with councilman Feder which, like those before, was observed by Circle Breaker and anonymously reported by him to the Alchemist Baruk.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.195-197 Seeing the fall of the city as inevitable, Orr tried to push a proclamation of neutrality towards the Malazan Empire through the Council. He visited Baruk two days before the vote to persuade the alchemist to give his support to the motion. Baruk declined to back Orr and the councilman told him that the proclamation would nevertheless go ahead as a majority support had been reached just that night.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.203-205 The death of Councilman Lim broke the majority Orr had brokered the night before the vote was due. He did not consider that the assassination had been connected to the voting but that it had been a personal matter.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.203Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.227 Lady Simtal told Orr that his ambition was to become a Malazan High Fist, something he did not deny.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.228 Orr believed that he was being spied upon. Lady Simtal tried to persuade Orr to kill her ex-husband Coll to which he replied 'maybe'.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.228/229 Orr ultimately hired Ocelot to assassinate Coll, but Ocelot was himself killed when Rallick Nom discovered the plot.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 17, US HC p.363 Rallick then attended Lady Simtal's Gedderone Fête where he provoked Orr into challenging him to a duel. The overconfident Orr attempted play up the event for his audience of fellow councilors and nobles, but soon died with Rallick's knives in his neck and chest.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 21, US HC p.428-435 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Daru Category:Noble Council Category:Nobles